The Other Side of Here
by just kiss me slowly
Summary: I did the only thing I could do, I hugged her. I quietly whispered the only thing I could manage to say, "I'm here."


**A/N: If any of you realize the similarity of this to ****oOAshleyOo****'s "Here", that's because it's the POV for Nate. She sent me the story before she posted it, and I was wondering how Nate saved Caitlyn. I HAVE PERMISSION FROM ****oOAshleyOo! ****So no hate comments how I copied her. **

**Anyway this is for all the boy-and-girl-best-friends-who-secretly-love-each-other!**

**-Sai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. Unhappy face…**

I sat on the floor of my room strumming random chords on my guitar. _Wow, I live such a "rock star" life_, I thought to myself.

I looked out the window, it suddenly grew dark, and rain had begun to pour mercilessly. I pity anyone out in the rain right now.

Just as I turned away from the window, my eye caught on a picture frame on the window sill. I gently placed my guitar back in its stand and walked to the window. I picked up the picture, and grew sad the second I looked at it.

It was a picture of Caitlyn Gellar and me on our last day of Camp Rock, the year we were both seven. We both were smiling as wide as our mouths would allow, happy we were going home after a long summer. Not realizing how sad we would be, missing each other in our respective homes.

When we turned ten, Cait moved to my hometown, bringing us even closer than ever.

Usually on a night like this, Cait would be hanging out with me, but tonight she was out with some friends. No doubt Barron was there.

I hated him. He took my Cait's heart. He doesn't deserve someone like her. She needs someone to understand her, to love her...like me.

Outside the rain was still pouring hard.

Something, deep inside my heart told me to go outside and just run.  
But my mind told me that it was stupid.

"Follow you heart." Was always one of Cait's favorite quotes.

So I pulled my old black Connect 3 sweatshirt over my white t-shirt, slipped on my worn gray Converse. And I followed my heart.

I ran out the door, heading left towards the park. Why? I have no idea. I followed the main path, admiring the green park in all its damp glory. I jogged away, and not too far, saw something crumpled on the floor, unmoving. I slowly walked towards whatever it was, and realized it was a person. Not just anybody.

It was Cait.

My heart immediately burst into a tiny million pieces. What was worse, I didn't know what to do.

Seeing her on the ground, helpless, unconscious maybe, but not...I couldn't even imagine the thought...dead.

I knelt beside her, shaking her as tears came to my eyes. I checked her pulse, it was still going, but she was terribly cold. I pulled the sweatshirt over my head, and gently onto Cait.

I was so unsure of myself, without Cait there to give me a smile and give me a hug to make me feel better. Cait was the strongest person I knew. But here she was, lying on the ground, close to unconsciousness.  
I slipped an arm under her neck and the other on the back of her knees, and carried her home.

I took her to my room and placed her on the couch. She was still passed out, but she didn't look as cold anymore. I draped a blanket over her shoulders; I sat and watched her from my bed.

What happened to her? Why is she, who did this? Whoever it was is going to pay.

I left the room as tears formed into my eyes. I didn't want Cait to wake up and see her sad, pathetic, best friend crying.

I walked outside my room, closed the door, leaned against the wall and let the tears fall. Not just because I felt bad for Cait, but she didn't know. I love her and I don't think she'll know. I watch her heart break constantly with Barron and it breaks my heart that anyone would ever even think about hurting my Cait.

I poked my head in the door to check on Cait and see her sitting up, awake. She caught me looking at her and the biggest smile erupted on my face. I must have showed a look of relief, because she managed to give me one of her earth-shattering smiles.

I entered the room and sat next to Cait. "Hey." I said quietly to her.

She smiled, but I knew it was forced. "Hey." She replied, dripping with fake-enthusiasm.

I slowly lifted my hand and wiped a stray tear off her cheek with the pad of my thumb. "Caitlyn," using her full name, something I almost never did, "you've been crying. What happened?"

She shook her head of curls as if she was shaking a bad memory out of her head. "Nothing, nothing happened." Her unused, hoarse voice spoke.  
She avoided my eyes. Seeing her so vulnerable and fragile made my heart break even more. She was always strong and brave whenever something happened to me, and seeing her...so different, was...indescribable. I needed to be her hero.

"No something happened." I could tell from her beautiful golden eyes.  
They looked so unsure "It's me; tell me, you know you can trust me."

She looked up at me. I searched her face, for something, anything, which would tell me, give me an answer. She took a deep breath, and explained what happened.

I was fuming. When she told me about Barron leaving with the Blonde, I could barely move. My hands were clenched, turning a ghostly white, pain was searing through my palms, but it did not compare to the pain in my heart for Cait.

"I should have never let him hurt you like that." I thought out loud.

Cait spoke up in defense. "Nate, it's okay, he didn't-"

I cut her off, "No it's not, it's not okay." I even felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Then I did the only thing I could do. I hugged her. She was usually the one giving hugs, not this time. I felt her sob into my neck, her tears staining my shirt, but I didn't care. We were just like that for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only maybe ten minutes. Quietly whispered the only thing I could manage to say, "I'm here."


End file.
